Global demand for power continues to increase and, accordingly, the global production of power using nitrogen bearing fuels (e.g., coal, oil, etc.) continues to increase to feed this increasing demand. However, combusting nitrogen bearing fuels produces NOx in the emissions, which leads to air pollution when released into the atmosphere. The NOx contribution to air pollution may lead to environmental concerns, such as smog, fine particulate, and Ozone (O3). More stringent pollution requirements and regulations are being imposed in an attempt to reduce the production of air pollution. Thus, reducing emissions, such as NOx, would benefit the environment while being commercially advantageous as well.